Bully
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: "I never knew love could hurt this bad. I guess this is what I get for falling in love with my bully."
1. Chapter 1

Bully

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay guys this is just something I have been working on. I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Am I really seeing this?

I walk over to the table forcing a smile keeping myself calm when all the time I'm crying wishing my eyes were really was playing tricks but their not, this is real. And realty is a bitch.

"Hey, Jade." I greet and she looks at me with wide eyes and mouth open wide. I look over to the blonde with blue eyes who just gives me a friendly smile that I really want to smack off her face but I can't be mad at her. I'm sure there's a good chance she doesn't know about Jade and I. "Hey, I'm Tori I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner I just saw my… friend and thought I would come by and say 'hey'." I say gesturing to Jade as I say friend, knowing she's more then that. I look at Jade and I can tell she's shocked at how calm I am because she still didn't close her mouth.

"Oh no don't worry about it. It's always nice to meet a friend of Jade's." The blonde says in a sincere tone smiling at me like a moron. See? Told you she doesn't know.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you too. Are you her girlfriend or something?" I asks that dreadful question still forcing a smile.

"Yes I am, today is our 2 month anniversary." Once those words come out of her mouth, my heart drops to my stomach into a million pieces. I fight hard to keep my eyes from getting watery. I fight so hard my head starts to hurt.

"Really?" My voice cracks as I look at Jade and you can see the guilty look in her eyes and on her face. "Wow that's great," No it's not. It fucking sucks. "Okay well I'm a leave you two love birds alone. Enjoy your dinner." I look Jade right in her blue eyes that I hate so much right now. I force a "Happy Anniversary." Through gritted teeth and walk away before her or her girlfriend could say anything.

Once I make it outside of 'Olive Pit' I break down. Tears come down hard and fast. Sobs tearing my body apart. I try to walk but the tears that are clouding my version is makes it hard.

"Tori wait!" I hear Jade call after me but I don't stop. I hear the thumping of her shoes hitting the pavement. "Tori please!" She yells after me and I walk faster trying to get to my car quickly. When I make it there, I get inside quickly and lock the door. Jade comes to driver side banging on the window. "Open the door Tori." I shake my head crying starting the car. I can't do this right now. So much pain. "Tori please open the door." She begs trying to open the locked door and I cry harder not able to get the image of her and in the blond kissing out of my head. I bang my head against the steering wheel closing my eyes tightly. Wishing that all of this was just a dream. Wishing the heartache was because my dog died. But I don't have a dog so that makes it worse.

I finally take my head off the steering wheel looking at Jade who's looking at me with watery pleading blue eyes. I shake my head at her before putting the car in reverse. Then I level a glare at her, letting her know to move before she gets hit. She moves away from the car and I don't give her a second look has I pull away crying all the way home.

LINE BREAK

I lay in 'our' bed crying my eyes out. I keep trying to figure out why. Why would she do this to me?

Jade and my history isn't the best. She used to physically and mentally abuse me. The gang tried to get her to stop or at least get her to lay off but every time they tried, it just got worse. So I told them to stop trying but I thanked them for their help. I fall in love with my bully.

One night at a party a Northridge guy made an attempt to rape me but Jade stopped him. Day and night I tried to figure out why Jade stopped him. I thought she would be happy that he raped me.

I wanted to thank her for helping me but every time I tried to she would just hit me, say something harsh, or just walk away. I stopped trying to say thank you and once I did that the abuse got even worse. I tried to fight through it but the things she said and did to me hurt so badly. I wanted to kill myself.

So I tried. I took a whole bottle of sleeping pills but I wake up a week later in a hospital with a crying Jade at my side.

**Flashback**

"_Jade?" I call her name weakly my voice coming out horse. Confused has to why she's here. Her head snaps up at looking at me with wide red puffy eyes._

"_Oh my god Tori." Jade cries out sounding happy and relieved more tears falling from her blue eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask wincing at the pain in my throat. Jade goes over to the sink with a plastic cup coming back giving it to me._

"_Here drink this." I take the cup drinking the water slowly feeling the cool liquid ease my burning throat. I finish the water and Jade takes the cup sitting back down next to me._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask again it comes out more clear. She starts to cry again dropping her head, before she looks back up at me._

"_I came to your house last week after I said," she chokes back a sob looking up at me still crying before she continues. "The day I said I hated you. I came to apologize for every fucked up thing I did and said to you. When I got to your house I found you on the bathroom floor with the empty pill bottle in your hand and I thought you were dead." She starts to sob after the last part. I'm still confused._

_Why did she come back to apologize not that I didn't want it its just why? "I came to apologize because the look in your eyes when I said I hated you. It looked like that was the final straw. Like you had enough." She's right. I did have enough. I didn't feel like I had a reason to live anymore. _

_I open my mouth to talk but she cuts me off._

"_I wanted to get to you before it was too late and I thought it was." She starts to sob really hard again. This is a true surprise. I have never seen Jade like this before. She wasn't even like this when she broke up with Beck. "The only reason I treated you the way I did was because I really liked you and I tried to hide my feelings or make them go away by being cruel to you. Tori I am so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Everything I've done or said to you I'm sorry. I don't think I can say sorry enough to prove how sorry I am. I don't think I can do anything to prove how sorry I am. Just know that I really do love you. Love you more then a friend. I don't want to be your friend Tori. I want to be your lover." I feel dizzy. Jade starts to become a burry figure and her voice starts to fade before everything goes black._

_A few hours later._

_I open my eyes slowly trying to remember what happened. Oh right Jade was crying and telling me how sorry she is and that she loved me. Jade West loves me. I would be lying if I said I didn't have some type of feeling for her. I didn't love her but I liked her a lot. _

"_Tori?" I look over to my left and see Jade again. What the fuck? Is she like the only one here to visit something or me? "Damn it Tori you scared the hell out of me." Jade cries out sounding scared, relived, and angry._

"_What happened?" I asked and that horse voice comes back along with the burning. Jade hands me cup of water again. I down it sighing in relief once I finish._

"_If you don't feel the same way Tori that's all you have to say you don't have to pass out on me and scare me half to death." Jade says jokingly making me laugh a little._

"_I passed out?" I ask laughing a little more._

"_Yeah the doctors said you needed more rest. They said you body hadn't been getting the needed 7 to 8 hours of sleep why?" She asks and I don't say anything I just look down at my folded hands. "Ahh right… me. Tori I really am sorry." Jade tells me and she starts to cry again getting that guilty look on her face._

"_Jade, stop crying." I reach out wiping her tears away. " Jade I don't love you but I do like you a lot and I wouldn't mind trying to be more then friends but I don't think it's a good idea right now. We aren't even friends and I would be lying if I said I wasn't still hurting from all the things you did and said to me." I say the last part quietly feeling the tears start to fall as I think about some of the fucked up things she has done to me._

"_Please don't cry." She begs me reaching out wiping away my tears. "I understand. We can work on being friends but that doesn't mean I'm not going to treat you like more." She says sounding determined before she stands up leaning over me pushing her lips softly against mine. Her lips are so soft I realized that mine need carmex. But she's kissing me like they are as soft has hers and it's the most wonderful kiss ever._

_End of Flashback_

That day was the beginning of a great relationship. Jade really owned up her to her word. She treated me so much more then a friend. She was great. All our friends were happy that I was alive, Jade stopped being a gank, and was really happy when we got together.

Also the only reason that Jade was always in the room was because they were taking turns seeing me and it just so happened again that she was there when I woke up.. She was really happy that she was there both times I woke up because she said once I wake up she wanted to apologize right away. She said she didn't want to have to wait because she probably wouldn't have had this chance. It's really sweet but now I don't think anything she could do could fix this relationship.

I wipe away my tears but they just come back unable to get her and the blond kissing out of my head. I hold the pillow that I'm cuddling with tighter has I start to sob. I close my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears but they still come through my closed eyes.

I open my eyes slowly after a few minutes of crying seeing the picture of Jade and I on our first date. We are staring at each other smiling the biggest smiles ever. Nothing could ruin that day. Cat took the picture when her and Andre followed us. They just wanted to be nosey. Saying they couldn't wait till the next day to find out what happened.

Just thinking about that day makes me hurt me more and I reach out slamming the picture face down. I roll on my back just looking at the ceiling feeling the tears fall down the side of my face.

"Why Jade?" I ask the dark room. "I thought you loved me." The tears start to pick up again. "We were suppose to get married, but I don't think that's going to happen." I hold my left hand up with the engagement ring on it smiling sadly at it. The day Jade proposed was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Fuck!" I scream suddenly angry sitting up quickly taking the ring off throwing it at the wall. Burying my face in my hands. When Jade proposed was on our four-year anniversary at that same place and same table. Today is our anniversary. I never knew love could hurt this bad. I guess this is what I get for falling in love with my bully.

Review please. If you make this a favorite or follow that's great but pretty please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Bully

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

So sorry for taking to long.

Enjoy!

"Tori." I hear Jade call my name softly has she walks into the dark bedroom. I've been in and out of sleep looking at the clock the whole time. It's been over an hour since I caught Jade cheating. I wonder what took her so long to get here. Maybe she was with her girlfriend still. It would break my heart into more pieces if she was. If she really stayed after getting caught.

You know? She shouldn't have come back. She should have stayed gone. Maybe stayed gone forever.

"Tori." She calls my name again and I feel the bed dip down next to me. If she knows what's good for her she wouldn't even think about laying down. The couch is a good place for her or a hotel. A hotel would be a lot better.

"Get out Jade." My voice is horse almost gone due to my constant sobbing. The air gets thick really quick once those words leave my mouth.

"Tori let me explain." She begs and I sit up with my back towards her shaking my head.

"What is there to explain? Jade you've been cheating on me for two months. I think that's pretty fucking self explanatory!" I snap her turning around quickly looking at her but I can't really see her cause it's dark. But I'm pretty sure she can feel my deadly stare. I get off the bed quickly feeling the tears ready to fall again.

"I—Tori just please can we sit down and talk?" Jade begs again, she sounds like she's been crying too and it sounds like she's trying to hold the tears back. Why the hell is she crying!? She's not the one who should be crying. I should and I am and I hate it so much.

"You want to talk?" She nods. "Okay." I walk over the where I threw the ring picking it up and holding it tightly in my hand before I walk out of the room going to kitchen and sitting at the table. She sits across from me and we just look at each other. She has been crying because her eyes are all red and kind of swollen. I look a mess but I don't care. I want her to see what she did to me. "Why?"

"I don't know." The fuck kind of answer is that?

"How can you not know?!" I snap at her and she flinches little.

"I don't know, Tori! It just happened!" She snaps back and the anger inside me starts to boil hell hot.

"For two months?" I ask incredulously. "So you just happened to cheat on me for two whole fucking months Jade!? What type of shit is that!? Do you even love me?!" I yell at her. She looks at me as if she can't believe I would ask her that; which pisses me off that she had the nerve to give me that bullshit answer and get mad. She doesn't have a right to be mad.

"Of course I love you! I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't!" She bangs her hand on the table her nostrils flaring and tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Then why did you cheat? That's not love Jade! That's far from love!" I am really going to lose my voice it's another thing she did to me. This is her fault.

"I do love you. And I'm so, so sorry for what I did. I broke up with her."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I bark at her. "You shouldn't have to break up with her because you shouldn't have been with her in the first place! You broke two hearts in one night. You're the perfect lover Jade." I say the last part sarcastically and I can tell that just pissed her off. She stands up quickly almost knocking the chair down and walking towards the door.

No she is not just about to walk away. She wanted to talk so were going to talk. I still have questions that need answers. I quickly stand up leaving the ring on the table, getting in front of her pushing my back against the door and holding my hands up pushing against her shoulders stopping her.

"We're not done talking." I tell her angrily. She glares at me her blue eyes on fire. I match her glare with the same amount of anger.

"Tori Move." Her voice is dangerously low as she continues to look me in the eyes. We're still crying the tears not easing up.

"No. I want answers Jade and you're the only one with them." I punch her chest and she stumbles back a little still glaring at me her jaw clenching tightly with her hands balling up into a tight fist.

"I swear to god Tori you hit me again," She leaves that threat hanging and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Or what? You're going to hit me? That might be better then the pain I'm feeling now. Damn it Jade!" I punch her in the chest again and she clenches her jaw tighter. "I love you so much! Why?!" I ask again punching her again making her breathing pick up.

"Tori I'm warning you." She growls and I'm almost flinch but my anger is too strong to be scared.

"Then hit me Jade! I'm right here! It didn't stop you in high school!" I dare her. I know that was a low blow but I don't care. Something flickers behind her eyes and I almost see that Jade from high school. The Jade that use to cause me pain but that pain doesn't even compare to the pain I feel now.

"I'm not going to hit you just stop hitting me." Her voice gets low and defeated. I punch her again and that anger in her eyes comes back quickly.

"What you can't take it?" I punch her again. "Well I can't take the pain that you caused," I punch her again. "This is how I feel Jade!" Another punch. "I feel like someone constantly punching me in the chest has hard as they can!" Another blow this one a little harder then the last. "You did this!" Another blow. "You made me feel like this!" Another one "You hurt me!" Another blow. "What's your definition of love because I think we have two different ones!" I punch her harder this time and she gasps. "You don't love! And I don't think you ever have!" I punch her again and before I know it I'm slammed against the door with Jade's fist coming at me but she punches the door putting a hole in it right next to my head. Her eyes are boring angrily into mine.

I was scared that she was going to hit me but the fear and anger is gone. Now I'm just sad. I close my eyes and just feel our hot breaths mix together as we breathe heavily. Feeling Jade's body pin mine to the door and her forehead resting against mine. I don't even bother to push her away I just try and remember the good times we had and forget our past. But I can't focus on the good times when her cheating on me keeps getting in the way.

"I do love you and I always have." Her voice is low

"Why did you cheat on me then?" I whisper opening my eyes seeing Jade's blue ones looking sadly into my brown.

"I really don't know Tori. There is no explanation for what I did. No reason. I just did and I'm so sorry. I love you." I can tell she's telling the truth but it just hurts more. She cheated on me for no reason. She got into relationship with another girl for no reason.

"Do you love her?" I dare to ask but I need to know.

"No, I love you." She's telling the truth and that makes me happy but it still doesn't make me feel better. I push her away from me and I go into the living room and just sit on the couch. I stare blankly at the darkened TV. She follows me caressing her now red and kind of bloody hand from when she punched the door. "Tori."

"I want you out." Flat out. She needs to leave. I need to be alone.

"No Tori I'm not leaving we can work this out." She says with a pleading tone. I let out a sarcastic laugh shaking my head has the tears fall onto the carpet before I look over at her.

"Work what out? What you did was unacceptable. You started another relationship with another woman Jade. Do you really think you can fix that?" I ask not taking my eyes off her. She looks down at her bruised and swollen hand still holding it before she looks back up at me.

"Tori please. We can fix this. I know I can't explain what I did, but I know I love you and I will never stop. I know what I did was wrong. And it should have never happened. She means nothing but you mean everything." I laugh a hurt laugh at her words. I know she means it but I don't think anything she can say or do can fix this.

I shake my head standing up going back to the table grabbing the ring going back to Jade standing right in front of her and looking her in the eyes has I grab her unharmed hand and put the ring in it. She looks down opening her hand and gapes at the ring in horror before she looks back up at me with the same look and she starts to cry.

"Please leave Jade. I need to be alone."

"No Tori please. Take the ring back." She tries to give me the ring but I shake my head backing away throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

"I can't Jade. I can't." I sob out still backing away from her has she comes towards me crying.

"Tori please. Look I'll leave just take the ring back." She begs grabbing my left hand and putting it back on my finger. "I love you Tori." Her arm quickly wraps around me holding me tightly against her has she pushes her lips softly against mine. I'm still. I don't respond back even through I want to so bad. She pulls away walking to the door looking back at me giving me a sad smile before she leaves, and I just break down again falling to the floor balling myself up just crying.

Line Break

I wake up the next morning with the sun shinning on me through the blinds and a headache along with a wet face. I must have been crying in my sleep. I shift and roll on my back sighing in relief. This floor is not comfortable and being balled up all night really messes you up. I sit up slowly wiping my face sighing again has I finally stand up.

I head towards the bedroom and I stop right in the door just looking in. It feels so empty. Jade and I got this place after college. Jade was working on her writing and acting and I was working on my singing and acting. It wasn't a regular college. It was a performing arts school. like Julliard Very prestigious.

So we've done a few movies. Acting in some TV shows. Did some singing here or there for big movies. Our name is known but we wanted to take a break because as you know we were getting married. Right now I'm not so sure. That was one reason we were taking a break. The other reason was because we both wanted to go back to a regular college. We both have jobs. Jade works as an editor for a big time magazine and I work as ab A&R recruiter at record label helping to look for new talent.

I'm on vacation right now so I have nothing to do to really get my mind off things.

I sigh has my cell phone starts to ring. I go over to the nightstand and pick it up.

"Hello?" I wince a little in pain because my throat hurts.

"Awww Tori," I hear a high sympathetic voice come through and I smile. Cat. I guess she can hear my voice is pretty much gone. "I'm coming over." Before I could say anything she hangs up. I wonder if Jade told her. I don't know; it's a good chance she has because her and Cat are best friends. Jade tells Cat everything so I do believe she told her.

_20mins later_

It takes 20mins for Cat to get here from her place leaving me time to shower. The doorbell rings and I pull my hair into a messy bun as I go to the door to open it. Its Cat and André with their arms full of bags. I smile at them knowing what we are going to be doing all day.

"Heyyyy." Cat drags her 'hey' out smiling at me coming inside.

"What's up girl?" André greets me with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys." I take some of the bags from Andre' going into the kitchen where Cat as already taking everything out the bags she had sitting them on the dinning table.

"Little red told me that your all in the funk so we came to cheer you up." He tells me as he takes the stuff out his bag.

"Yeah we got chips, candy, soda, ice cream, cakes, pies-." Cat continues the list of unhealthy things we will be eating today. "Woooo I have movies too!" Cat squeals out excitedly. I smile at the redhead and dread head. These two are the best. I know they know that Jade cheated on me and they are here to take my mind off things. I'm glad they are here because if they weren't I would be a mess all day thinking about Jade. Cat snaps me out my thoughts as she pulls me to the couch and André brings over all the junk food he can hold sitting it on the coffee table.

"We are going to watch all the 'Shrek' first." Cat says as André puts it into the DVD player then comes to sit next to me. I'm in-between my two best friends about to watch a kiddy movie and I do not mind at all.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Bully

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay im sorry for this chap because Jade is just…. Just read it.

Enjoy!

_BANG!_

_My head smacks against the locker hard. I cry out loudly in pain as I fall to the ground getting a terrible headache immediately. I'm quickly picked up by the front of my shirt and slammed against the locker looking into the eyes of the blue demon known as Jade West._

"_Tell me you'll cancel that damn prom and this will be all over." I regret coming out into the hall by myself, forgetting to think about the threat Jade made earlier._

"_**You better pray to god I don't catch you alone."**_

_She caught me alone and now she's trying to beat me into canceling the prom. She already busted my nose and lip I fear for what is to come._

"_No." I cough up blood spitting it on her shirt and her blue eyes turn black. My head is banged against the locker again her fist getting familiar with my now sore jaw._

_She continues to beat me mercilessly in the empty hallway. I scream but no one comes to my rescue. All the people that stayed after to help me set up for the prom have the music blasting and I'm sure they can't hear me._

"_Jade stop what are you doing?!" I hear André's voice yell at Jade but she doesn't stop. I block my face but she still hits me in the face somehow. I hear foot steps and Jade is pulled off me kicking me in the face one last time making my head smack into the locker and I black out._

I jerk awake looking around the sunlit room sighing. I push the covers off me climbing out of bed going into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. Seeing I have a major case of bed head. I grab my brush thinking about that… memory. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was after school, the day I asked about having a prom for 'HA'. We only had five days to get everything ready so I decide to start right away, not expecting Jade to be there.

When I woke up I was in the hospital with my parents on each side of me. André lied and said I was jumped, so Jade wouldn't get in trouble. At the same time I was mad but I wasn't. If he hadn't lied for her she would have came at me ten times harder. Before I got checked out the hospital I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible. I had a black eye, my lip was spilt, a bruised jaw, along with some bruised ribs. I only saw them because I pulled up my shirt and looked.

"Damn you Jade." I say out loud as I think about our past. I was still able to get the prom ready. Thanks to Trina and Cat I was still able to go. They did my make up to make me look like myself. Even though I was in a lot pain and Jade still tried to sabotage the prom I had a good time. But sadly I paid for it on Monday. Jade beat me up again. No one was around to see.

I Sigh as I take my clothes off and get in the shower looking down at my body looking at the scar on the left side of my hip. I start to cry as I rethink that memory sliding down the shower wall. That day Jade was so mean. No evil.

"_What do you want Vega?" she says annoyed looking at me from her dressing room door. She just did a play where she was the lead and she did a really great job so I wanted to congratulate her._

"_Uh I just wanted to tell you that you are an amazing actress. You were excellent up there." I give her a friendly smile at the end and to my surprise she give me one back._

"_Come in, I want to talk to you about something." She moves to the side and I'm hesitant but I go in anyway. Once she closes the door I turn around and she stabs her scissors into my hip covering my mouth with her hand as I scream. I try to stop her but she pushes them deeper. I scream louder in pain as I feel her bury her scissors inside me. The tears are rushing down my face blurring my vision. "I hate you Tori." I look her in the eyes and I see nothing. She pushes me out the dressing room with the scissors still inside me. I cry as I run holding the scissors in place getting to my car driving home. I can't go to the hospital for obvious reasons._

_I park crocked in the driveway getting out the house rushing inside to my moms doctor suitcase. I keep crying as I get I upstairs to my room closing and locking the door. I collapse on the bed breathing deeply as I try and calm down still clenching the scissors tightly. I count to three before I yank the scissors out of me and I scream to the top of my lungs crying__._

"_Oh god." I whimper out as I look at Jade's favorite scissors covered in blood. The same scissors Cat got her for Christmas. I throw the scissors on the floor taking my shirt off grabbing the gauges pushing them against my wound to stop the bleeding. I hold it with one hand as I get a clean needle out along with the stuff that numbs you when your getting stitches. I inject myself with the stuff and I feel it start to work. I replace the gauges seeing the bleeding as pretty much stopped._

_Once I'm positive the bleeding as stopped I sterilize the stab wound hissing as it stings a little. I take a deep breath as I start to stitch myself up. My mom taught me how. Once I finish I clean up grabbing the sleeping pills out the cabinet in the bathroom. I'm so tired of this. I can't take anymore. I take the whole bottle two pills at a time. I just lay on the bathroom floor hoping to find peace._

I touch the scar as I look in the mirror at myself. I'm so stupid. Why would I fall in love with someone like Jade. She stabbed me and said she hated me all at once!

"Tori you are by far the dumbest human being alive."

"No your not." I jump at the voice seeing Jade in the bathroom doorway. I quickly grab my towel wrapping myself up.

"What are you doing here?" I walk past her and into the bedroom closing the door in her face locking it.

"Tori," she sighs. "Can we please talk?" I start to get dressed in black sweats and a white t-shirt.

"What is there to talk about?" I ask opening the door looking at her. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail as she wears blue jeans and a black shirt. She looks beautiful without make up on. I stop looking at her walking past her to the kitchen.

"Us. Our relationship." I feel all the anger and hurt build up inside me again.

"Us? Our relationship? Ha." I snort going into the kitchen making me some cereal.

"Tori please." She begs and I roll my eyes.

"Jade you weren't thinking about "us" or "our relationship when you went out and cheated on me for two months. So get out my face." I grab my bowl of lucky charms as I sit down on the couch grabbing the remote turning on TV turning on 'Avatar last Airbender' cartoon. She sits by me and I groan as I scoop up a mouth full of cereal. In all honesty I do not want to deal with her right now. Its Saturday and it's my cartoon chill day.

"Tori I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please forgive. Please." Shes begging again and I'm so over it.

"Jade either you sit there and shut up or you can get out. You know Saturday is my chill day. I'm not dealing with this right now. For today I'm going to act like you didn't cheat on me for two months. Go get you a bowl of cereal come back sit down shut up and watch the damn cartoons." I say looking at her and she's shocked. I roll my eyes looking back at the TV eating my cereal. She gets up and comes back a couple of seconds later with her own bowl of cereal.

Deal with this bull later.

Review please.


End file.
